Chroniques d'une Potion Secrète
by deedeehasbeen
Summary: Slash, Gay Fic. Recueil de nouvelles. Les chroniques d'une potion secrète – ou d'une passion, je ne me souviens plus du terme exact – vous content les principales étapes, au fil du temps, de la confection de cette bien-nommée potion.


Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Voici un recueil sur le thème des livres _Harry Potter_ ; de ce fait, tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cependant, cette nouvelle reste ma propriété. Ce sera un _Slash_ – ou _Gay fic,_ selon votre vision de la chose. Ainsi, si ce type de relation vous dérange, il vous serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Je vous prie aussi de vous référer à la notice de ce site concernant le respect du _rating_ de cette histoire, qui me semble justifié.

Par ailleurs, tous les tomes de la saga sont pris en compte.

Ceci est un recueil de nouvelles contant les épisodes les plus marquants de la vie de deux personnages. Nouvelles qui ne seront pas écrites dans l'ordre chronologique ; mais chaque date est scrupuleusement indiquée en tête de chronique. J'aurais aussi bien pu les écrire sous forme de roman, mais ç'aurait été bien moins amusant, surtout sur une si longue période qu'est celle sur laquelle s'étalent ces nouvelles.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le choix**

—

_9 août 1995_

— Armoise.

Le mot de passe prononcé, Severus Rogue, maître des Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, ainsi que fort peu modeste employé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pénétra dans ses appartements, au sous-sol du château. Ses vêtements amples et noirs flottaient le long de son corps, ondulant rapidement au rythme des pas secs et déterminés de leur porteur.

Sa voix sèche avait troublé le silence pesant qui régnait dans le couloir sombre et humide, mais celui-ci était retombé aussi vite.

Sans autres bruits que ceux de ses pas mesurés et précis et des nombreux froissements discrets de ses robes, Severus empoigna une pelisse qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie tout sorcier – en hiver.

Severus Rogue était frileux, et vivre dans ces cachots n'enrayait pas son mal. Mais cela lui importait peu, il appréciait le fait de porter continuellement des couches de vêtements supplémentaires.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il s'apprêta, songeant à peine que porter une pelisse en plein mois d'août relevait d'une loufoquerie digne du directeur de Poudlard. Il manqua alors de se raviser – pas qu'une certaine ressemblance avec Dumbledore le gêna outre mesure –, un brin de toilette s'imposait, après cette longue journée durant laquelle il était venu rendre des comptes au vieux sorcier.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son rôle d'espion, d'agent double pour le compte de Voldemort et de Dumbledore n'avait rien d'une amusante partie de bataille explosive ; même si rentrer à Poudlard en plein été n'était pas, et de loin, le plus désagréable des désagréments. D'autant plus lorsque les élèves en étaient absents. Et Severus avait prétexté une histoire de cours à préparer pour rester quelques jours de plus. Son véritable chez-lui se trouvait entre les murs des anciens cachots de l'école. Il s'y sentait bien mieux qu'à son domicile, où il mettait les pieds aussi rarement qu'il le pouvait, et où il subodorait nettement l'obscure pression que Lord Voldemort faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Au temps pour sa tranquillité... alors qu'il pensait bénéficier de quelques jours de répit, il avait eu, plus tôt dans la soirée, la visite d'un hibou ô combien habitué à lui porter des parchemins. Lucius Malefoy et ses lubies se rappelaient à lui, après deux semaines d'un silence bienvenu.

Un rendez-vous, ce soir-ci, à _La Tête de Sanglier_, même chambre, même mot de passe que de coutume... Severus avait froncé les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée, avait pris sa plume dans l'intention de refuser l'invitation, et il avait alors ressenti cette détonation caractéristique d'une vérité qui éclate au plus profond de la conscience de tout sorcier : il devait y aller, il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec Lucius. C'était urgent.

Le sorcier avait alors répondu par l'affirmative, et le voilà, sa pelisse sur l'épaule, hésitant.

_Pas de brin de toilette, ce n'est pas utile_, songea-t-il en se vêtant promptement de son manteau.

Il quitta ensuite l'enceinte de l'école, du même pas rapide et assuré avec lequel il avait précédemment rejoint ses appartements.

Le ciel était dégagé et la Lune – qui serait pleine le lendemain – ainsi que l'infinité d'étoiles visibles guidaient les pas de Severus, emmitouflé dans sa pelisse, cachant donc son identité aux éventuels regards nyctalopes.

Sa cadence accéléra à mesure qu'il traversait le parc de Poudlard, se rapprochant inexorablement de la Forêt interdite, d'où certains sons étranges et peu apaisants échappaient. Severus jeta un coup d'œil faussement dédaigneux aux arbres ornant l'orée de ladite forêt et il renifla bruyamment, brisant sans le vouloir l'ambiance lugubre du moment.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le portail à l'entrée – en l'occurrence, à la sortie – de Poudlard, le sorcier observa longuement les alentours, vérifiant que rien, ni personne, ne l'épiait. Prenant l'air le plus naturel possible, il emprunta le sentier en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

_La Tête de Sanglier_ était une vieille auberge et accessoirement l'endroit le plus mal famé du village sorcier. Le lieu en lui-même avait pu être accueillant à une certaine époque – fort éloignée –, mais depuis que Severus le fréquentait – près de vingt ans –, pas une fois l'épaisse couche de crasse et de poussière n'avait quitté le pub tout comme les chambres, dont les clients les plus réguliers étaient des punaises, très certainement aux frais du patron.

Cependant, un certain nombre de chalands fréquentaient _La Tête de Sanglier_, pour d'autres _bonnes_ raisons qui surpassaient leur crainte face à l'hygiène des lieux. Premièrement, l'auberge était située tout au fond d'une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la grande route qui traversait le village ; c'était donc l'endroit idéal pour les sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures magiques qui cherchaient de la discrétion. Deuxièmement, les consommations coûtaient trois fois moins cher que dans la taverne principale de Pré-au-Lard, _Les Trois Balais_, où les clients étaient pourtant trois fois plus nombreux. Troisième et dernière bonne raison pour préférer _La Tête de Sanglier _à la concurrence : le patron était un vieux sorcier discret et peu regardant concernant sa clientèle ainsi que l'objectif de sa présence en ces lieux.

Pour preuve, Severus retrouvait Lucius à l'auberge, toujours – ou presque – dans la même chambre depuis deux décennies, et aucune question ne leur avait été posée, pas même un regard interrogateur signifiant : "que faites-vous depuis tant de temps dans cette chambre ?"

Alors Severus quitta le sentier, ne souhaitant pas avoir à traverser Pré-au-Lard par la grande route – il serait forcément repéré et rencontrerait inéluctablement des sorciers qu'il cherchait absolument à éviter.

Il avança prudemment, pas à pas dans les herbes hautes, la présence d'une Lune gibbeuse lui facilitant la tâche.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il était assez proche de _La Tête de Sanglier_ pour y parvenir sans qu'un sorcier ne repère pas même son ombre encapuchonnée, Severus marcha de plus en plus vite jusque l'entrée du vieux pub miteux, dont les carreaux aux fenêtres étaient si sales que l'on ne distinguait rien à travers. Pas même un rayon de la lumière qui éclairait la pièce.

Une forte odeur, pas des plus agréables et pourtant typique du lieu, assaillit le sorcier dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de l'auberge. Severus n'aurait su dire si cette nuisance olfactive provenait de lait de chèvre caillé, mais selon lui, il y avait là quelque chose de louche concernant un bouc.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer les clients – la plupart, tout comme lui, masquaient leurs visages – et se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête au patron, qui rinçait des verres jaunis et abîmés derrière son comptoir.

Le sorcier comprit – Severus ignorait comment, sous l'épaisse couche vestimentaire qui le recouvrait – qui il était et ce pourquoi il venait. Il lui répondit aussitôt d'un signe de tête, indiquant l'étage – et de fait, les chambres.

_Comme d'habitude, c'est bien ce que Lucius a écrit dans sa lettre_, pensa Severus en quittant la pièce, se dirigeant vers le premier étage en traversant un couloir sombre et plus poussiéreux encore que la salle de la taverne. _Il est déjà là, forcément..._

À mesure qu'il grimpait les marches pour aller à l'étage, une grande fébrilité s'empara de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'esprit cotonneux, finalement moins déterminé qu'il n'y paraissait quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il marchait dans les champs en friche proches du village.

Arrivé à l'étage, Severus envisagea de s'appuyer un instant contre l'un des murs du couloir pour calmer ses nerfs, mais l'état extrêmement sale et délabré de ces derniers – les murs, pas ses nerfs, quoique ! – l'en dissuada. Il se figea en plein milieu du passage, raide comme un balai, s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

_Je ne dois pas flancher maintenant, le plus dur est à venir !_ affirma-t-il à chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa psyché, de sa magie.

Severus était un agent double, il n'allait pas – il ne devait pas ! – se décomposer face à cet imbécile de Malefoy. Il avait survécu à Vous-savez-qui et à son omniscience – il y survivait toujours, et mieux encore, il les déjouait ! –, il résisterait donc sans peine à la conversation qu'il imposerait à Lucius ce soir. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et...

Le sorcier soupira. Il savait ce que sa raison – et son cœur, _bien évidemment_ – lui dictaient de faire, et il le ferait.

— Jobarbille, marmonna rapidement Severus d'une voix fine, arrivé devant la chambre.

La vieille porte émit un petit bruit, puis grinça en s'ouvrant.

La pièce était bien plus spacieuse que ce que le couloir étroit laissait entrevoir. Severus la connaissait dans ses moindres détails : le vieux papier peint fleuri greffé aux quatre murs, teint de couleurs pastel, qui s'effritait en de longs sillons depuis belle lurette, taché de toutes parts – le professeur Rogue en ignorait les causes – ; le plafond était dans le même état, papier peint en moins, peinture qui jadis fut probablement blanche et qui tendait désormais vers un écru tout en nuances et en dégradés d'un goût douteux, et un vieux lustre crépitait, pendu au plafond d'une façon si irréelle qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être magique ; le sol était fait de vieilles planches de bois pourri posées côte à côte – le terme de parquet ne s'y appliquait pas, tant le travail avait été bâclé –, que seul un sort quotidien devait maintenir en place, d'innombrables moutons de poussière jonchant les recoins de la chambre ; une imposante armoire biscornue était calée dans un coin, jamais ni Lucius ni lui-même n'étaient parvenus à l'ouvrir – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout –, le meuble bancal était de temps à autre pris de soubresauts, et d'étranges rayons lumineux parfois accompagnés d'une fumée malodorante s'en échappaient – ils avaient supposé qu'une goule y était peut-être confinée – ; un lit deux places – une place et demie, répétait depuis toujours Malefoy –, aux draps et aux couvertures usés jusqu'à la corde, trônait dans la pièce, son matelas aux lignes irrégulières infesté de punaises, dont les deux sorciers avaient pris l'habitude de se débarrasser d'un simple sort dès leur entrée dans la chambre, mais qui rentraient toujours au domicile ; une petite table de chevet ronde accompagnée de son tabouret, tous deux en bois, achevaient de parer la chambre, seuls meubles encore en l'état, d'une élégance surprenante en comparaison au reste de la pièce.

Lucius tournait le dos à la chambre, faisant face à une petite fenêtre d'une crasse indescriptible, et par laquelle il ne pouvait, à l'évidence, contempler la rue – il devait certainement observer la saleté sans nom des carreaux, chose qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de rencontrer ailleurs.

La porte grinça de nouveau en se refermant, mais le noble sorcier ne daigna accorder un regard à Severus pour autant.

— Tu es en retard.

Rogue soupira, avant de répliquer fermement et non sans un certain sarcasme.

— Bonsoir, Lucius... Aussi fou que cela puisse te paraître, je travaille, moi. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, ce n'est qu'un concept abscons, mais...

— Bonsoir, Severus, le coupa le sorcier, sourd aux dires de son compère.

— Tu n'es pas ma priorité, prononça rapidement l'agent double.

— C'est regrettable, murmura immédiatement Lucius, se retournant enfin.

— Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas les moyens pour me permettre de ne rien faire de ma vie, poursuivit Severus, les sourcils froncés, son regard assassin se posant sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

— Jaloux, susurra Malefoy, esquissant un élégant pas en avant, réduisant de peu la distance qui le séparait de Rogue.

Il était, comme tout sorcier, vêtu d'une robe, ici parfaitement ajustée à sa morphologie altière, d'un tissu raffiné, ouvragé et joliment brodé, marquant sans conteste son appartenance à l'aristocratie sorcière. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés en catogan, et ses yeux gris scrutaient froidement Severus. Sa canne, fermement agrippée par sa fine main, se tenait aussi droite que lui, et ce détail fit tiquer le maître des Potions.

Une cape légère et des plus ordinaires avait été pliée et soigneusement posée sur le petit tabouret, signe de la prudence prise par Lucius pour arriver jusque là.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de n'être que le faire-valoir d'un nom, d'une fortune...

— Et vindicatif, qui plus est... dit Malefoy en souriant.

— En quoi ? Je n'ambitionne pas d'être un bon à rien, tout simplement. J'utilise mon intelligence et mon talent à bon escient, acheva Severus, faisant lui aussi un pas de plus dans la pièce.

— J'ajouterai donc _présomptueux_ à la longue liste de défauts qui te caractérisent, très cher... ronronna Lucius en contournant lentement le lit pour rejoindre l'autre sorcier.

Severus, relancé par sa nausée, rompit le contact visuel.

— Tes railleries m'ont manqué, affirma Malefoy en se postant à quelques centimètres de son compère.

— Tu m'en vois flatté, rétorqua Rogue en s'asseyant sur le lit, puis en se relevant d'un bond. Les punaises, tu... ?

— Oui, évidemment... répondit nonchalamment l'autre sorcier en levant les yeux au plafond, avant de montrer l'exemple en s'installant sur ledit lit.

Le professeur – rassuré – l'imita, prenant soin de s'éloigner de son acolyte.

— Les temps sont durs... nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver en tête à tête ces dernières semaines, commença Lucius, fixant sérieusement Severus.

— Ces derniers mois, tu veux dire... le coupa ce dernier, sans lui adresser un regard.

— Peu importe... j'ai trouvé le temps long, voilà tout, dit abruptement Malefoy, désormais tendu face à l'étrange fébrilité apparente de son _ami_.

Leur gêne mutuelle amena un lourd silence des plus malvenus.

Tandis que Lucius se tenait immobile, perplexe quant aux pensées qui traversaient certainement l'esprit excessivement réfléchi de Severus, l'agent double ruminait la conversation qu'il devait aborder, ne sachant par quel bout la prendre, et laissant son visage afficher diverses grimaces indiquant ses incertitudes.

— Ça ne peut plus durer, asséna-t-il d'un coup, son pied droit battant le plancher comme pour appuyer ses dires.

— J'en conviens, répliqua immédiatement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus ne répondit pas, et Malefoy poursuivit sa tirade.

— Un malheureux concours de circonstances a fait que nous retrouver seuls ces derniers mois aurait été aussi évident que de voir les Canons de Chudley gagner la coupe...

— Depuis quand suis-tu les matches de Quidditch ? s'indigna Severus en jetant un énième regard assassin à son compère.

— Je fréquente nombre de sorciers au sein du ministère – tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer –, et par la barbe de Merlin, ils sont d'une bassesse abjecte : figure-toi qu'ils s'intéressent presque tous à ce jeu... prosaïque ! Je ne peux tolérer de me perdre dans leurs cailletages, il me faut dominer la conversation, tu le sais bien... ceci dit, pour ton information, les Canons de Chudley ont autant de chances de gagner la coupe que nous de voir Tu-sais-qui abandonner sa quête de pouvoir absolu, conta le sorcier au _sang pur_ ; appuyant ses dires de gestes gracieux, qu'il esquissait de sa main libre.

— Tu parles trop... commenta simplement Rogue.

— Soit, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Il soupira, et Severus patienta quelques minutes avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Quand je dis que cette situation ne peut plus durer, je n'évoque pas nos rendez-vous de plus en plus espacés, mais la situation en elle-même, Lucius.

— Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua ce dernier, brusqué.

Rogue prit une longue inspiration, affrontant dignement la pénibilité de l'instant.

— Il y a quinze ans, c'était une autre histoire, nous étions jeunes, nous avions foi en _nous_ ; la vie, ma vie s'annonçait prometteuse, mais là... je ne me vois pas reproduire le même schéma, Lucius... Ces quelques mois, me trouvant dans cette position inconfortable, le passé n'en a pas fini de remonter à la surface... et je ne tiens pas à avoir un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules...

— Viens-en au fait, ordonna Malefoy.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu parmi nous ; chacun choisit son camp, et nous avons connaissance du fait que ton camp n'est pas mon camp, dit calmement le professeur.

— Par quelle magie cette guerre sera-t-elle différente de la précédente ? questionna Lucius, atteint d'une nouvelle humeur résolument massacrante.

— Je suis un agent double, un traître dans tes rangs. J'utiliserai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous détruire, vous autres Mangemorts, ainsi que votre mage noir. Nous sommes désormais ennemis, très cher ami, et se maintenir liés de cette façon, c'est courir le risque de nous trouver face à face lors d'un duel – une tragédie que d'avoir à nous entretuer... probablement au lendemain d'une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre... acheva Severus, chuchotant à peine sa dernière phrase.

Lucius éclata de rire, un de ses rires nerveux qui se cachait derrière un rire faussement joyeux.

— Voyons, Severus... je ne t'ai pas trahi il y a quinze ans, quelle légitimité aurais-je à le faire maintenant ? Chacun son elfe de maison, et le manoir sera bien tenu, c'est tout ce que j'en pense...

— Tu ne comprends pas... siffla Rogue, en détournant la tête.

— Que n'ai-je donc point compris ? demanda Lucius, agacé, tapotant du bout des doigts sur sa canne.

Severus se releva, crispé, et tourna le dos à son compère. Il avança – quelques pas rapides –, se pinça les lèvres entre les dents, et poursuivit la conversation, ses yeux fixés sur une longue fissure ornant le mur qui lui faisait face.

— Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy... Le problème, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je n'ai plus vingt ans, j'ai des convictions qui me sont propres et qui divergent sérieusement des tiennes. Je ne suis plus un jeune sorcier indécis, hésitant entre un amour impossible et une amitié perdue, ne se souciant guère des questions importantes. Cet être égoïste ne doit plus exister par les temps qui courent, et les dangers que je prends pour assumer tout _ça_... ce sont des risques inutiles, et ils peuvent influencer négativement la cause qui est mienne.

— Des risques inutiles ? répéta le Mangemort d'une voix froide, contenant sa colère dans un geste qui ne la masquait pas – il serrait de toutes ses forces le pommeau de sa canne.

— Parfaitement.

Le professeur Rogue se retourna, ses yeux se posant sur Lucius.

— Je souhaite mettre toute mon énergie au profit de la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui... dit Severus, le regard fuyant.

— Je ne t'en ai jamais empêché... murmura Lucius, fronçant à son tour les sourcils – mimique chère à son ami.

— Cette fois, je suis un pilier stratégique du mouvement, je ne peux pas mettre cette histoire au-devant de la guerre qui s'annonce ! se révolta l'agent double en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Malefoy.

— Mais c'est tout vu... dit l'aristocrate en attrapant délicatement la main de Severus, tentant de l'attirer vers lui, en vain.

Rogue opposait une vive résistance, alors le sorcier abandonna ses bonnes intentions gestuelles à l'égard de Severus, puis il reprit la parole.

— Nous ferons comme il te plaira, et je ne m'insurgerai pas face aux décisions que tu devras prendre. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions affronter ensemble : tu sais pertinemment que lorsqu'il est sujet de nous, je suis sorcier à agréer bon nombre de concessions, susurra-t-il, avec la volonté de rassurer son prochain.

Severus Rogue ricana, reculant d'un pas.

— Ah, Lucius, mon cher Lucius... si Serpentard t'entendait, il serait atrocement fier d'observer tant de mauvaise foi à l'œuvre !

— Tu abuses de ma patience et tu m'indisposes au plus haut point, déclara l'accusé d'une voix forte en se levant, choqué par l'attitude de son compère.

— Eh bien... provoque-moi en duel ! s'esclaffa Severus, accompagnant son incitation d'un rictus nerveux.

Le Mangemort observa longuement le traître, puis se rassit. Il soupira, et sa main libre vînt doucement frotter une jeune ridule sur son front.

— Maîtrise tes émotions, exigea-t-il.

Rogue expira bruyamment et, – faisant abstraction de certains détails – s'adossa au mur, tentant d'apaiser sa colère. Pourquoi Lucius ne percevait-il pas ce qu'il attendait de lui ?

— Je n'ai cessé d'opérer au mieux pour nous... marmonna Malefoy, épuisé par cette conversation.

Severus émit un petit rire teinté d'amertume, puis laissa sa tête cogner contre la cloison. Le nez en l'air, il prit une profonde inspiration, et parla.

— Tu as toujours agi selon ce qui t'arrangeait, toi... ce luxe que tu t'es permis ces vingt dernières années ! Une épouse, un fils, un amant... T'es tu seulement soucié de savoir que mon ambition n'a jamais été d'être celui qui vit dans l'ombre d'une famille en apparence épanouie ?

La question était rhétorique, et le sorcier se détacha doucement du mur en suivant le fil de sa diatribe, la voix âpre, le ton acerbe, et le visage exprimant l'aigreur de sa condition.

— Je te l'ai pourtant dit moult fois, mais rien ne te détourne de ce que tu souhaites obtenir, _rien_ ! Je rêvais d'une vie à deux, quotidienne, où j'aurais été le seul sorcier à te connaître sous toutes tes coutures... au lieu de _ça_, j'assume depuis deux interminables décennies une situation qui ne me convient pas, et qui ne m'a jamais convenu : en solitaire, à attendre que tu daignes m'accorder une entrevue, ne jouissant d'une vie privée que lorsque tes pompeuses obligations ne te retiennent plus... évidemment, à côté de ces faits, tu n'as cessé de me jurer que ton esprit n'en finissait pas de penser à moi, que...

— Objection ! l'interrompit Lucius en se relevant prestement. Quel maléfice te ronge ? La guerre, mes supposées imperfections, ma gestion de notre relation ?

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy... tu n'y es vraiment pas... grommela Severus en plaquant sa main sur son front et en secouant piteusement la tête. _Je te quitte_ ; voilà, le verdict est prononcé – je ne pourrais jamais être plus explicite... maugréa-t-il.

— Jusque là, j'ai bien suivi... dit Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait confiante. Cette discussion ne m'amuse guère, et il me plairait de savoir pourquoi tu nous joues tout ce Quidditch...

— Je suis follement sérieux ! ragea Rogue en approchant l'aristocrate, saisissant une des manches de sa robe de sorcier et la secouant furieusement.

— Tu chiffonnes mes habits ! souffla Malefoy, offensé.

— Oui ! à défaut de te friper, _toi_ ! s'exclama le professeur, furibard, avant de relâcher le vêtement de son compère.

Se rasseyant une nouvelle fois, Lucius se contenta d'écarter Severus d'un implacable mouvement de canne, contraignant ce dernier à reculer.

— Admettons... tu souhaites me quitter, je l'entends, mais... pourquoi toute cette agitation, pourquoi ces cinglantes paroles ? demanda-t-il, tracassé.

— Je n'envisage pas que nous nous séparions en bons termes, répliqua aussitôt Rogue. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt, et... je tiens à blâmer certaines choses.

Le sorcier au sang pur hocha doucement la tête, ne semblant pas affecté d'avoir été si violemment éconduit par son amant de longue date. Lucius s'efforçait uniquement d'agir avec dignité – contrairement à Severus –, mais sous son apparente froideur, il était bouleversé.

— Parfait. Tu as fini ? demanda Malefoy, après une longue inspiration.

— Non, mais j'imagine que ça te suffit, railla Severus.

— Je suggère que nous reprenions ce conciliabule à tête reposée... tu es bien trop irritable ce soir, déclara l'aristocrate, adressant un bienveillant regard à son amant – _ancien_ amant ?

— Il n'y aura pas de prochain rendez-vous, Malefoy, gronda Severus, menaçant. Ni de prochaine lettre, ni de prochain contact : _jamais plus_... Que n'as-tu pas encore compris dans tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

Il se détourna violemment de Lucius, et se mit à rôder comme un hippogriffe en enclos. L'attitude – le déni – de son compère l'agaçait. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à _ça_... C'était l'autre sorcier qui aurait dû agir avec véhémence, pas lui... Décidément, le sang-pur ne semblait jamais enclin à lui faciliter la tâche.

Rogue cessa brusquement tout mouvement et fit de nouveau face à Malefoy, qui l'observait avec un intérêt certain, son regard trahissant ce qu'il pensait – _pauvre Severus, la guerre aura eu raison de lui ; il a une araignée au plafond, et pas des moindres_.

Le maître des Potions tiqua – c'était la soirée idéale pour –, et porta un nouveau coup.

— Soyons clairs, Lucius ; soyons _limpides_... je ne t'aime plus.

Il expira, soulagé, et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre.

— De plus, mon rôle dans le conflit m'ayant contraint à plonger le nez dans ma pensine, ce que je tentais d'oublier s'est imposé à moi : la mort de Lily Evans a brisé quelque chose. Je l'aimais éperdument, et... j'étais simplement admiratif du sorcier que tu étais... je crains d'avoir tout emmêlé, tout mélangé : j'ai souhaité la considérer simplement comme ma plus chère amie, et ce n'était pas le cas, mes sentiments à son égard sont toujours intenses... Lorsqu'elle a été tuée, j'ai mis tous mes espoirs dans le dernier sorcier qu'il me restait : toi... Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça, et je ne comptais pas évoquer cette raison si... particulière, mais ton absence de réaction m'y contraint.

Les joues de Severus s'étaient quelque peu colorées, de gêne et de honte mal dissimulées, tandis que Lucius avait pâli un peu plus. Il était comme figé par l'annonce de Rogue.

Après un temps in_dé_terminable pour les deux sorciers, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent finalement dans un petit bruit sec.

— Je... je m'en doutais... il y a quinze ans, quand tu as subitement viré de camp, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais... je n'ai pas un seul instant aspiré découvrir ce qui se tramait réellement derrière tes prétendues nouvelles convictions. Puis, tu es resté avec moi, et j'ai supposé que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion... Parfois, on imagine un peu trop de choses ; et tu étais là, comme auparavant, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Lucius baissa la tête, observant les jointures rouges des articulations de sa main, toujours crispée sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il sentit Severus bouger, amorcer un geste dans sa direction, et il reprit la parole, immobilisant le maître des Potions.

— La nuit est bien entamée, je vais rentrer...

Il se leva lentement, et, armé de sa légendaire distinction, il se déplaça à travers la pièce, rejoignant sa cape ; celle qui était soigneusement pliée et posée sur le petit tabouret. Méticuleusement, et sans mot dire, Lucius la déploya, s'en drapa et l'ajusta.

Cette longue scène, d'un silence pesant, fut interrompue par un violent soubresaut de l'armoire, qui fit sursauter Severus, déviant momentanément son attention de l'aristocrate. Lorsque son regard retrouva la silhouette du Mangemort, ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

L'agent double approcha le sorcier encapuchonné, et il agrippa fermement sa manche à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

— C'est tout ? Tu ne dis rien de plus ? demanda-t-il rapidement, sa voix trahissant une grande anxiété.

Lucius tourna son visage presque entièrement caché vers lui, abaissa sa capuche d'un mouvement précis, et l'observa, les yeux plissés.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi, maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il, le visage grave et le ton froid.

— Rien, rien... dit Severus en remuant la tête de gauche à droite, lâchant le bras de Malefoy. C'est simplement que... j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans ta vie aussi discrètement que le monde magique s'expose au monde moldu... invisible... sans faire de remous... murmura-t-il.

— Tu espères un peu de réconfort ? le nargua le sang-pur, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de riposter. Je serais tombé bien bas, pour soulager la conscience du sorcier qui me congédie avec une cruauté que Tu-sais-qui admirerait. Pourquoi évoquer l'éventuelle importance que tu as pu avoir dans ma vie alors même que tu confesses ton absence de sentiments envers moi, ta double vie amoureuse et la perfidie de tes mensonges... tu es un digne Serpentard, Severus, ne t'en soucie jamais plus...

— Tu es mal placé pour proférer de telles paroles, Lucius... j'aime une autre sorcière, mais que dire de toi, tant de temps passé entre ton épouse et moi ! s'indigna le professeur.

— Mais moi, je ne l'aime pas ! affirma Malefoy, reculant d'un pas, son regard jugeant sévèrement l'autre.

— Je ne voulais pas tout ça... assura Rogue.

Lucius hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, avant de rediriger son attention sur Severus.

— Tu me quittes pour elle ? osa-t-il enfin demander, guettant la réponse sur les lèvres de son compère.

— Non, elle est morte, Malefoy, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer... et de ce que j'en sais, elle n'est revenue... que sous une forme magique que tu as pu constater... répondit l'espion en hésitant. Le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle, ce sont les yeux de Potter, poursuivit-il, ponctuant cette phrase d'un petit sourire triste.

L'aristocrate expira étrangement, son estomac et son cœur se nouant ostensiblement.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus... ne me dis pas que... tu me quittes pour ce... ce jeune sorcier ?

Lucius se mordait les lèvres, plus pâle que jamais, retenant une flopée de jurons à l'attention de celui que l'on qualifiait – à tort – de héros.

— Salazar m'en préserve ! s'exclama le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Pourquoi devrais-je te plaquer pour un autre sorcier ? La guerre occupe bien assez mes journées et mes nuits, je n'envisage pas de vivre une nouvelle relation avec qui que ce soit, dans l'immédiat.

Le Mangemort hocha – encore, à défaut d'exprimer ses pensées – doucement la tête.

— Je vais y aller, dit-il, amorçant de nouveau un geste pour sortir de la chambre.

Severus le retint encore, tirant légèrement sur sa cape.

— Puis-je malgré tout compter sur ton silence concernant mes activités ? Ne vois pas ceci comme une question déplacée, après tout j'aurais pu rester avec toi uniquement pour éviter une trahison de ta part... expliqua rapidement Rogue, mal à l'aise.

— Manifestement, tu te méprends beaucoup concernant ma personne... s'étonna Lucius, ses yeux perçants affectant l'assurance de Severus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, laissant le soin à l'aristocrate de poursuivre.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper... J'agis sans faire de remous, de bout en bout... chuchota Lucius.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, je... commença Rogue.

— Pas autant que moi, affirma Malefoy, observant attentivement son ancien amant.

Le maître des Potions esquissa une drôle de moue, souhaitant absolument fuir ce regard.

— Prends soin de toi, et... sois très prudent... dit le sorcier au sang pur, closant la conversation.

Severus acquiesça, la gorge sèche, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le temps qu'il puise en lui-même la force de répondre, ou simplement de faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme à son plus cher ami, ce dernier avait réajusté sa capuche et ouvert la porte.

— Au revoir Severus... dit simplement Lucius.

Puis il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et laissant l'agent double seul dans la chambre qui les avait vu s'aimer en secret durant tant d'années.

Figé par les événements durant de longues secondes, Rogue paniqua brusquement. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, accédant au couloir, et se précipita jusqu'aux escaliers, ses yeux scrutant le moindre recoin. Malefoy n'était déjà plus là...

Le cœur loupant des battements, il s'en retourna et s'enferma dans l'ancien cocon de son défunt couple.

Severus s'assit sur le lit, à l'endroit où Lucius était précédemment installé.

Ses mains tremblaient, pourtant, tout son corps aurait dû être soulagé. Enfin, le sorcier avait trouvé la force et le courage de s'affranchir de l'emprise que le sang-pur exerçait sur lui depuis si longtemps.

Les souvenirs affluaient, dans cette pièce qui savait tout de leur histoire, à une vitesse faisant naître une intense migraine qui irradia subitement le crâne de Severus. Couplée aux haut-le-cœur et à la féroce anxiété dont il était victime dès la tombée de la nuit, s'en était plus qu'il pouvait tolérer pour une _paisible_ soirée d'été.

Le maître des Potions ferma les yeux, inspira, puis expira, encore... Il posa les mains bien à plat sur le lit aux draps âpres, et cette rugosité l'amena vers une bienvenue lucidité.

_Je ne dois pas rester ici, ou mes états d'âme me conduiront rapidement à être nostalgique de cet ersatz de relation,_ pensa-t-il.

Severus se releva et balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant sa pelisse.

L'armoire laissa alors échapper une bruyante fumée écarlate qui fit sursauter Rogue ; réalisant ainsi que son épaisse cape était toujours sur ses épaules.

_Comme quoi, il ne fait pas si chaud, dans cette chambre,_ songea-t-il.

Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et quitta silencieusement les lieux, non sans y jeter un dernier regard douloureux.

En fermant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir aux vingt dernières années de sa vie, qui disparaissaient d'un simple mot de passe. Qu'en resterait-il ? Severus n'avait pas un seul souvenir matériel de son histoire avec Lucius : pas un parchemin, ni un portrait magique, pas le moindre présent, si futile soit-il. Leur prudence les avait conduit à faire disparaître la plus petite preuve qui aurait mené à la découverte de leur secret.

Le sang-mêlé soupira. Le couloir aux murs sales et à la luminosité défaillante était d'un glauque... minable, assurément aussi pitoyable que les stupides remords qu'il affichait présentement.

Il fronça les sourcils – quelle sale manie ! –, et prit la direction de la pièce principale de la taverne.

Derrière le comptoir, le patron versait leur consommation à deux sorciers fort étranges – ils semblaient si rabougris que l'agent double n'aurait su leur distinguer un œil d'un nez. Par ailleurs, le pub abritait, à cette heure plus avancée de la soirée, deux fois plus de monde que lorsque Rogue y était entré. La nuit apportait son lot d'individus aux comportements saugrenus.

Observant toutes ces silhouettes majoritairement vêtues de noir et en partie encapuchonnées, Severus ne put s'empêcher de guetter inconsciemment la stature noble de Lucius, en vain.

Il quitta _La Tête de Sanglier_, supposant – peut-être à tort ! – que Malefoy avait réglé la note – il en faisait toujours son affaire.

Rogue esquissa quelques pas dans la ruelle, l'air nonchalant. Qui l'aurait vu entrer puis sortir affirmerait sans hésiter qu'il s'agissait d'un tout autre sorcier ; ou la victime d'une potion qui vous bouleverse l'essence – et les sens –, peut-être même celle d'un sortilège de l'Imperium ! Mais le maître des Potions ressentait simplement de la _satisfaction_ face au devoir accompli : il était libéré d'un poids – peut-être pour un autre, mais cette supposition méritait réflexion –, et il avait le reste de la nuit pour se consacrer à sa propre personne.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas un rat dans la ruelle, et Severus quitta le petit village par le pré – empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

Le chant des insectes et les cris lointains des autres créatures nocturnes le bercèrent durant son retour à Poudlard.

Perdu dans ses pensées – où était Lucius ? Avec qui ? Avait-il bien fait ? Ne risquait-il pas la trahison ? Aurait-il dû attendre la fin de la guerre ? Était-il sûr de lui ? Quelques semaines de réflexion passées à peser le pour et le contre, était-ce suffisant ? –, le sorcier revînt à lui lorsqu'il buta sur l'entrée de ses appartements.

— Armoise.

La lourde porte d'un ancien cachot bascula, et tout comme quelques heures auparavant, Severus pénétra dans _sa_ _maison_.

Il ôta sa pelisse et alla d'un pas rapide vers la petite dépendance où il entreposait tout ce qui avait trait au noble art des potions.

Une bouteille de vin d'ortie et une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve en main, Rogue s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil, se recouvrant d'une épaisse étoffe en laine.

Il se servit un bon verre de vin – il l'avait mérité, de plus il connaissait un vieil adage qui parlait de boire pour oublier ; l'heure était venue de le mettre en pratique ! –, et soupira, pensif, les yeux voguant entre les pierres des murs de la pièce.

L'heure n'était pas aux remords – mais aux réjouissances ! –, et pourtant... Severus ne pouvait ignorer les mises en garde de sa conscience : un amant éconduit, ça vous bascule parfois dans une haine folle ! C'était une chose qu'il avait mal évaluée... il avait beaucoup compté sur la honte que pouvait ressentir Malefoy à confier d'où il tiendrait cette révélation – de leurs nuits d'amour suivies de leurs confidences sur l'oreiller –, ainsi que sur le mépris de Voldemort vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il méconnaissait.

_Lucius préfèrerait la torture au déshonneur de son nom, pas de doute là-dessus ; je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter,_ se dit-il, amer. _Les sentiments ne sont rien face à la réputation des Malefoy !_ poursuivit-il mentalement, imitant le ton de l'aristocrate.

L'agent double ne savoura pas la seconde moitié de son verre, qu'il vida d'un trait, avant de s'en verser un autre, qu'il s'imposa de siroter.

Il n'allait pas différer plus longtemps la prise de sa potion, il ne voulait plus s'attarder sur cette histoire – qui faisait désormais partie du passé qu'il s'efforçait de renier au quotidien –, et le lendemain risquait d'être chargé en besognes : ses prétendus cours à préparer – tant qu'à faire –, une délicate potion sur laquelle il planchait secrètement, ainsi que les sempiternelles questions et recommandations de Dumbledore.

La potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, d'une charmante couleur violette, avait un goût bien moins plaisant que celui du vin d'ortie.

Severus eut à peine le temps de se traîner jusque son lit que son esprit devînt cotonneux. Il entama alors un repos des plus réparateurs.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le professeur Rogue reprit conscience.

Quelques rayons lumineux s'infiltraient joyeusement dans ses cachots, s'engouffrant par un volet ordinairement rabattu sur le soupirail de la cave.

Un Grand-duc d'Europe le toisait sans frémir, haut perché sur le fauteuil où Severus s'était enivré – un zeste d'ivrognerie, pas plus – la veille au soir.

Le maître des Potions se leva péniblement, encore assommé par la potion.

Avec cette chaleureuse lumière, ses appartements se teintaient d'ardentes couleurs : la pierre cendrée des murs accueillait les rayons de soleil avec entrain, et virait à un gris-jaune ; le fauteuil et le lit recouverts de velours vert gagnaient en douceur et semblaient irréellement confortables ; et les meubles d'un solide bois d'ébène luisaient sous l'aérienne poussière qui flottait dans la pièce.

Mais Rogue, lui, ne s'attardait pas plus sur l'ambiance agréablement _magique_ – habituellement lugubre – de ses cachots. Il ne voyait que ce hibou grand-duc, majestueux rapace qui était entré _chez lui_ sans autorisation.

— Toi, tu œuvres pour la famille Malefoy, pas de doute là-dessus ! grommela-t-il à l'attention du rapace, qui se tenait toujours aussi immobile.

_Eh bien... Lucius envoie la cavalerie !_ s'étonna Severus, détaillant des yeux le bel hibou, inconnu jusqu'alors.

Il alla rapidement chercher un rat pas tout à fait mort dans sa dépendance, qu'il tendit vers le Grand-duc en détournant le regard.

D'un mouvement vif, le rapace lui arracha le rongeur des mains, et Severus quitta la pièce, optant pour effectuer enfin son brin de toilette, et laissant avant tout l'animal déjeuner en paix.

Lorsqu'il revînt dans la pièce – de longues minutes plus tard –, le hibou avait repris sa posture, une de ses serres empoignant fermement un rouleau de parchemin que l'agent double souhaitait ignorer. Mais un hululement de l'animal, après que le maître des Potions ait une fois de plus détourné la tête, le força à considérer sérieusement l'objet de sa visite.

— Donne-moi ça, dit-il en approchant sa main des griffes du rapace.

Le Grand-duc y déposa le courrier et dressa ses aigrettes, fier de l'accomplissement de sa mission.

— Tu peux rentrer au manoir, marmonna Rogue, s'adressant au hibou.

Ce dernier campa sur sa position, et il sembla au sorcier que le regard du rapace se faisait d'autant plus... sévère.

— N'insiste pas, je ne répondrai pas... maugréa le sang-mêlé en fronçant les sourcils.

Et dans un désagréable hululement, le hibou s'envola, laissant Severus seul avec sa lettre, qu'il observa étrangement, ne sachant quoi en penser.

Il joua de ses doigts sur le rouleau de parchemin, ne le décachetant pas.

L'envie de lire les mots de Lucius était forte, bien trop forte, contredisant ses meilleures résolutions. Mais le professeur Rogue était un sorcier empli de convictions qu'il avait cœur à tenir. Alors il saisit sa baguette, et la pointa sur l'élégant parchemin.

— _Incendio_, murmura-t-il.

Le rouleau se consuma sous ses yeux, le laissant imaginer trois mille et une tournures de phrases que l'écriture distinguée de Lucius aurait pu encrer sur le papier.

Il était certain d'avoir agi comme il le devait : Malefoy maniait bien les mots, il aurait été tenté de lui répondre, et sa rupture n'aurait été, pour l'aristocrate, qu'un vain caprice.

Mais pour vous, très chers lecteurs, voici ce que ce cher Lucius avait griffonné sur son parchemin, et dont il n'imagina pas que le professeur Rogue l'ait brûlée sans même la décacheter.

_Cher Severus,_

_ J'ose croire que mon hibou te trouvera plus paisible que tu ne l'étais lors de notre entretien. Face à toi, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots – et je ne sais toujours pas. _

_ Est-il possible que tu considères à nouveau ta décision ? Tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix, j'aurais pourtant souhaité exprimer mon opinion sans que tu n'aies déjà sous la baguette les arguments pour me contrer._

_ À vrai dire, j'ignore si mes mots trouvent écho en toi, si comme tu le dis, tu ne m'aimes pas et ne m'as jamais aimé – tu es bien plus cruel que le Serpentard moyen, le sais-tu ?_

_ Je ne t'envoie pas ce message pour que tu reconsidères l'éventualité d'une relation : si tes sentiments pour moi ne sont plus, je ne saurais trop que faire – malgré ma sincère volonté de récupérer ton amour._

_ Que nous soyons en mauvais termes, c'est bien plus que je ne peux tolérer. Que tu ne m'aimes plus, soit ; c'est pénible, mais le temps adoucira cette peine. Par contre, Severus, que tu m'ôtes ton amitié, ainsi que la possibilité de connaître encore moult entrevues et moult discussions cordiales en ta compagnie, est d'une tragique injustice._

_ Je n'ai probablement pas été le sorcier idéal – mais je t'assure que j'étais convaincu d'avoir agi au mieux –, cependant, je n'ai commis aucun sortilège qui mériterait pareil mépris._

_ Je te sollicite, au minimum, pour une dernière rencontre – où tu veux, quand tu veux –, dans un lieu vide de souvenirs, pour que nous puissions deviser et justifier cette situation comme deux sorciers civilisés._

_ Et je n'écrirais rien de plus, car te connaissant, tu me reprocherais la moindre remise en cause de tes faits et gestes !_

_Bien à toi,_

_L. M._

Ainsi, l'été suivit son cours, et Severus Rogue œuvra pour l'Ordre du Phénix, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de lui-même, tandis que Lucius Malefoy attendait un hibou qui ne viendrait jamais.

—

Vos pensées concernant ce texte – pourquoi pas évoquant autre chose, mais bon, je pourrais me dire que ce n'est que moyennement approprié – sont évidemment bienvenues.

À bientôt !


End file.
